The Heir
by Lady-Slytherin-Snape
Summary: Summary:One girl desides it time that she takes back her bithright and clear her grandfathers name and as she arrives back at Hogwartsshe desides to Help Harry and eventually fall in love. But who will she fall in love with. Read and you'll find out.


Sorry i don't own Harry Potter but i do own Jessica and i own the plot.

Charectors:  
Godric Gryffindor: One of the founders of Hogwarts

Salizar Slytherin: One of the founders of Hogwarts

Rowena Ravenclaw: One of the founders of Hogwarts

Helga Hufflepuff: One of the founders of Hogwarts

Alexander Slytherin: Son of Salizar and Rowena Heir of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Frances Gryffindor: Daughter of Godric and Helga Heir of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Jessica Slytherin: Daughter of Alexander and Frances Heir of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldimort:Salizar's Nefew and Leader of the Deatheaters and Archenemy to Harry Potter.

Albus Dombledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts Leader of The Order of the Pheniox.

Minerva McGonicall: Deputy Headmisstress, Head of Gryffindor House , and Transfiguration teacher.

Severus Snape: Potion Master and ex-Deatheater, spy for the order, Head of Slytherin House.

Remus Lupin Aka Moony: Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) Teacher, firends to Lily and James Potter, and unifical godfather to Harry, a werewolf.

Sirius Black aka Snuffles or Padfoot: Order Member, his house is Order Headquaters, Godfather to Harry Potter, was a prisoner of Azkaban.

Professor Binns: History of Magic

Professor Sprout: Herbilogy

Professor Vector: Ancent Runes

Professor Slybil Trewlany: Devination, mabe the prophacy about Sirius Black and Harry Potter.

Professor : Charms

Arhtur Weasley: Order Member, Father of Ron,Ginny,Fred, Gorage,Percy,Charlie and Bill, Works for the Ministry.

Molly Weasley: Order member , mother to Ron,Ginny,Fred, Gorage,Percy,Charlie and Bill, stay at home mom.

Bill Weasley: Order Member , works for Gingotts as a curse braker.

Charlie Weasley:Order Member, works as a Dragon Rangler.

Percy Weasly: works at the ministry as a assistant to the Minister.

Fred Weasley: Co owner of the Weasley Wizzwes and Joke shop.

Georage Weasley: Co Owner of the Joke shop.

Ronald Weasley aka Ron: Harry potters best firend,7 th year Hogwarts,Boyfirend to Hermione Granger.

Ginvera Weasley aka Ginny: Harry Potters Firend, been possesed by Tom during her first year.

Hermione Granger aka Moine: Harry Potters best firend , girlfirend to Ron Weasley, a muggleborn.

Luna Lovegood: Friend to the Golden Trio.

Neville Longbottem: Friend to the Golden Trio.

Harry Potter: Boy-who-lived, one to distroy Tom as fought with Tom 6 times and lived,firends with Ron and Mione.

Hedgwig: Harrys owl

Crookshanks:Hermione's cat

Pig: Ron's Owl

Mad-eye Moody:Arour and member of the Order.

Cornelious Fudge: Minister of Magic, Deatheater

Lucious Malfoy: Gonvner of Hogwarts, Dealtheater and Toms right hand man.

Narssisia Malfoy: Wife to Lucious and a deatheater.

Draco Malfoy: son of Lucious and Narssissia, godson to Severus, enemy to Harry Potter, Junior Dealtheater.

Crabb and Goyle: Junior Deatheaters and Malfoys lakeys.

Bellatrix Lastrange: Blacks cousin, Deatheater.

Nagini:Tom's pet snake

Summary:  
One girl desides it time that she takes back her bithright and clear her grandfathers name and as she arrives back at Hogwarts she desides to Help Harry and eventually fall in love. But who will she fall in love with. Read and you'll find out.

The Heir

Chapter One: The Desition

I was bored while i listened to my Prents and Grandparents argure about yet again Tom and if they should help Albus Dumbledore who currently ran Hogwarts. Hogwarts just thinking about it brong a sciense of peace and I wanted to go there to my home. But non of my family has been there science Grandfather Godic had left. Everyone though that the Founders of Hogwarts were dead but they wernt they where just in hiding. But because of my Cousin Tom they were thinking about reaveling that they were alive. Simply because Tom want to kill my other cousin Harry. Yes Harry is my cousin there Grandfather Godrics Brothers side.  
I find all of the tedious when i know in the end it will be left up to me because im the heir of Hogwarts and it will only answer to me.  
Sad really but hey whats a seventeen year old to do. So me finally getting tired of the argueing spoke up. "Excuse me, Mother Father and Grandparents Ill go and take care of this problem." "Jessica are you sure?" Frances asked her daughter she didn't want her to get hurt. " Yes,Mama its time we fixed this enstead of just argueing what we need to do." "Thats very wise of you there Firefly." says Grandpa Salizar. "Thank you Grandpa." and i smiled.  
"So when do you wish to leave?" asked Grandma Rowena "Before the new year starts I'll write a letter to Albus and enroll as a student who has been homeschooled and then I'll take things from there." "Very well sweet heart if this is what you want to do We won't stop you." say's Alexander. "Thanks Daddy." and she huged her parents and grandparents and left to go write the letter and to back. as she left her family all wore proud smiles on there face as Helga said. " the Prafacy will finally be fullfilled." and everyonr nodded and went back top disscussing the war at present.

Well done untill next chappie hope u liked well pleases review also sorry for my spelling.  
Ja Ne 


End file.
